


Правдивая история Белоснежки

by serorisumu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SMAP, V6
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serorisumu/pseuds/serorisumu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Давным-давно в одной небольшой стране на краю света жил прекрасный принц по имени Катори Шинго. Конечно же, он не был настоящим принцем, но очень мечтал им стать. Больше всего на свете этот мальчик любил сказки и большую часть времени воображал себя то рыцарем, сражающимся с драконом, то принцем-странником, помогающим людям своей страны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правдивая история Белоснежки

**Пролог**  
  
Давным-давно в одной небольшой стране на краю света жил прекрасный принц по имени Катори Шинго. Конечно же, он не был настоящим принцем, но очень мечтал им стать. Больше всего на свете этот мальчик любил сказки и большую часть времени воображал себя то рыцарем, сражающимся с драконом, то принцем-странником, помогающим людям своей страны. Так, в мечтах о сказочных героях и невероятных приключениях, Шинго рос в заботе и достатке до одиннадцати лет, пока не случилась беда - мальчика приняли в агентство по поиску талантов. Само по себе это событие было весьма радостным и в общем-то не доставляло особых хлопот до тех пор, пока Шинго не определили в новую группу из шести человек. И никто из них пока не знал, что это будет начало большого путешествия.  
Однажды увидев Шинго за очередной книгой со сказками самый старший из ребят, Накай, насмешливо прозвал мальчика прекрасным принцем, на что тут же получил весьма точное, на взгляд Шинго, звание злой мачехи. Нет, Шинго не сказал этого вслух (иначе получил бы на свою голову пару проклятий), но подумал, что из всех сказочных злодеев Накай больше всего был похож именно на исходящую ненавистью ведьму, которая портила жизнь всем просто потому, что завидовала прекрасной Белоснежке. Белоснежкой Шинго называл второго по старшинству одногруппника - Кимуру. Кимура, прямо скажем, был полной противоположностью сказочной принцессы и получил своё прозвище скорее в шутку, за неизменный тёмный загар. Кимура был грубоватым задирой, который любил драться и издеваться над другими ребятами, но делал он это с таким завораживающим шармом, что Шинго невольно прощал ему всё. Как и почему - всегда оставалось загадкой.  
Время шло, ребята росли, взрослели, но для вечно витающего в облаках прекрасного принца Шинго они по-прежнему оставались героями удивительной сказки. С каждым годом Кимурой восхищались всё больше, а следовательно, противостояние злой мачехи и Белоснежки становилось всё изощрённее и всё больнее рикошетом било по остальной группе. И вот однажды одна из попыток Накая насолить Кимуре стала началом по-настоящему сказочной истории.  
  
 *******  
  
Близился Новый Год, и все участники группы решили, что праздновать они будут вместе дабы укрепить и наладить отношения в группе. И хотя предложение исходило от Горо, но его поддержал даже Накай, что, разумеется, должно было насторожить группу, однако провидение в этот раз сыграло с ними злую шутку.   
Для празднования одногруппники собрались в небольшой раменной, которую Накай выбрал по совету начинающего, но уже самого известного гурмана в агентстве — Нагано. Шинго пришёл пораньше и ему посчастливилось занять место рядом с Кимурой. Это действительно было большой удачей, поскольку рядом с ним хотели сидеть все, кроме, конечно же, Накая. Таким образом весь вечер Шинго имел возможность таскать мясо из миски соседа и даже пару раз с позволения старшего глотнул горячего сакэ. В то же время Шинго внимательно следил за Накаем, потому что тот выглядел так, как будто что-то планирует. Впрочем, Накай почти всегда так выглядел...   
И всё же разговоры за столом клеились плохо, атмосфера постепенно мрачнела даже несмотря на неловкие попытки Шинго шутками разрядить обстановку. В какой-то момент Кимура перебил его очередным едким комментарием, Накай поддержал его и на пару чудесных мгновений между ними было восстановлено перемирие. Шинго уже привык к их издёвкам, и поэтому был безмерно счастлив из-за того, что смог смягчить чёрное сердце мачехи и помирить их с Белоснежкой. Каким же наивным он был!  
После раменной было решено отправиться на Омотесандо и встретить Новый Год там. С их весьма скромными успехами на телевидении они могли быть уверены, что в толпе их узнает от силы пара человек. Сказано — сделано. Короткая прогулка по холмистой Омотесандо, и вот уже Накай требует передышки, зазывая всех в островок западной цивилизации — Макдональдс. Он заманчиво обещал угостить всех яблочным пирожком и напитком, это должно было стать вторым предупреждением для группы, но из-за всеобщего хорошего настроения снова никто ничего не заподозрил.  
Шинго брёл позади одногруппников и витал в облаках, разглядывая людей вокруг: кто они, почему они здесь, что ждёт их дома. И если с молодёжью всё было относительно понятно, то воображать судьбы прохожих в возрасте было весьма интересно. Правда, для семнадцатилетнего Шинго и тридцать лет были уже весьма почтенным возрастом. Из этих пространных мыслей его вытащили довольно грубо — споткнувшись обо что-то большое Шинго неловко упал и расшиб бровь. Тут же вокруг поднялась суматоха: Цуёши метался между ним и лежащим в стороне Кимурой, Горо срочно набирал чей-то номер, а Накай... Шинго с силой ударил кулаком об асфальт и сразу пожалел об этом — голова сильно закружилась, а из раны на брови ручьём потекла кровь. Конечно! Мачеха вручила Белоснежке отравленное яблоко и незаметно исчезла, ведь по большему счёту им всем было плевать друг на друга — остальные и не заметят, если кто-то отстанет и потеряется в толпе.  
\- Горо, ты вызвал скорую? Шинго, ты в порядке? - голос Цуёши слабыми вибрациями прорывался сквозь плотную пелену головной боли, а его холодные от мороза руки легко били Шинго по щекам. - Ты меня слышишь?  
\- Что с Кимурой?  
\- Без сознания.  
\- Это точно Накай... Говорю вам, это он!  
\- Шинго, я бы не был... - возразил Мори, но вой сирены заглушил его.  
В полночь никто и не вспомнил о том, что наступил новый год. Сердобольные медсёстры вились вокруг четырёх симпатичных юношей (тем более что один из них ходил с перевязанной головой), их угощали сладостями, мандаринами и соком. Где-то неподалёку в палате люди смотрели очередную новогоднюю передачу. И всё это было совершенно невыносимо.  
Вскоре из палаты интенсивной терапии, в которую поместили Кимуру, вышел врач и сообщил, что он не смог поставить диагноз их одногруппнику. По все показателям тот просто... спал.  
\- Возможно, это из-за переутомления, ваш друг выглядит бледным, - добавил доктор. - У вас есть его номер телефона? Я должен поставить в известность родителей.  
Четверо молодых людей переглянулись. Конечно же нет, все их номера были только у Накая. Поэтому разговор с ними был окончен. Вскоре подъехало вызванное персоналом больницы такси, и четвёрка была отправлена в общежитие.   
Время тянулось бесконечно медленно. Они молча доехали, молча вышли из машины и молча разошлись по комнатам. Скорее всего, никто из них не собирался спать в эту ночь. Все они ждали. Чего? Вероятно, новогоднего чуда. Каждый из них думал о том, что потеряй группа сейчас свою единственную звезду и SMAP наступит конец. Нет, они не могут его потерять! В сказке про Белоснежку обязательно появится прекрасный принц и разбудит принцессу от глубокого сна, а мачеха будет наказана. Шинго практически видел, как сейчас, в этот самый момент, Накай стоит перед зеркалом и в сотый раз спрашивает у отражения: кто в группе самый популярный. Как же могли остальные не видеть в нём эту злобу! Почему вечно посмеивались над их «прекрасным принцем»?  
Около трёх часов ночи в погруженном в тишину общежитии неожиданно раздались шаги. Кто-то быстро семенил по коридору в сторону комнаты Шинго и Цуёши. А вскоре в дверях появился... Шинго хорошенько протёр глаза и снова пристально посмотрел в сторону двери. Всё верно, на пороге больничной палаты стоял гном.  
\- Мой принц, - на ходу поклонился он. - Скорее, мы должны спасти Белоснежку!  
Что бы сделал любой другой человек на месте Шинго? Скорее всего, он решил бы, что ему только кажется, что всему виной переутомление, и просто лёг бы спать. Так сделал бы любой, но не Шинго. В мгновение ока он подскочил с кровати, оделся, попытался разбудить Цуёши, но был остановлен загадочным гномом, и вылетел из комнаты.  
\- Меня зовут Окада, мой принц. И я здесь, чтобы помочь вам.  
\- Но почему именно я? - удивился Шинго. Из всей группы именно он, самый младший. Как?  
\- Прислушайтесь к своему сердцу и всё поймёте.  
Шинго ничего не понял, потому что в данный момент его сердце выстукивало бешеную морзянку.  
Пробраться мимо коменданта, стащить общественный велосипед, пониже натянуть шапку, не попасться ни одному патрульному в самом центре города, пробраться в больницу и...  
\- Простите, многоуважаемый Окада, - Шинго не мог не задать этот вопрос. - Но как же я спасу Белоснежку?  
\- Мой принц? - нахмурил густые брови Окада. Он не понял.  
\- Что я должен буду делать?  
\- Как же так, мой принц? Вы ведь прекрасно знаете эту сказку!  
\- Да, но...   
\- И только поцелуй прекрасного принца,.. - начал вещать Окада, но был быстро прерван увесистым подзатыльником. Шинго не хотел разбудить половину общежития.  
\- И всё же...  
\- Мой принц, если мы опоздаем, то чары станут необратимы, - покачал гном головой и с лёгкостью просеменил мимо поста коменданта.  
Юному принцу, который был в два раза выше и больше Окады было немного тяжелее остаться незамеченным. И всё же они преодолели это препятствие.  
Дальнейший их путь тоже прошёл весьма гладко, если не считать того раза, когда им пришлось заехать в кусты, чтобы скрыться от попавшегося по дороге патрульного. Так, весьма помятые и перемазанные в грязи, они достигли больницы. Здесь волшебный гном единственный раз за всё это время решил немного побыть настоящим волшебным гномом и открыл им дверь чёрного хода. Вверх по лестнице, второй этаж, палата номер один...  
Пара минут потребовалась Шинго, чтобы перевести дыхание и собраться с мыслями. Вот он, принц. Вот Белоснежка. В смысле, Кимура. Любимый семпай Кимура. Человек, которым Шинго восхищался с самого поступления в агентство. И тут Шинго начал понимать, Конечно, Накаю было обидно, что все вокруг смотрят на его одноклассника влюблёнными глазами, ловят каждое его слово. Кимура очаровывал людей и был весьма талантлив во всём, за что бы ни взялся. Накай же был из тех, кому приходится добиваться всего тяжелейшим трудом. Он не спал сутками, работая над своими репликами на телешоу, он часами репетировал танцы, чтобы выступить идеально, он даже старался сделать хоть что-нибудь со своим голосом, распеваясь до того, что у него шла горлом кровь. И что он получал за это всё? Ничего. Может быть, будь на его месте Шинго, он бы стерпел и проглотил обиду, но Накай был другим. Так, в один момент злая мачеха превратилась в утомлённую жизнью старуху. Шинго улыбнулся этой мысли, но его ждало важное дело.  
Шинго вдохнул поглубже, зажмурил глаза и поцеловал Кимуру, легонько коснувшись его губ.  
  
 **Эпилог**  
  
Когда Шинго открыл глаза, то обнаружил себя лежащим на застеленной кровати в их с Цуёши комнате. В окно светило яркое солнце нового дня и нового года. Ночью Цуёши заботливо укрыл Шинго своим одеялом, а сам спал под тонким покрывалом, хотя ночи в это время года были ужасно холодные.  
Первым делом Шинго схватил со стола мобильный и попытался набрать Цуёши, но тот как раз вошёл в комнату, сияя радостной улыбкой.  
\- Кимура пришёл в себя, - он знал, что за вопрос больше всего интересует Шинго. - Сегодня вечером его выпишут. Кажется, пирожок с яблоком был действительно несвежим, к тому же Кимура вчера ночью сломал руку.  
\- Оу... А Накай что?  
\- Вчера он потерял нас и вернулся в общежитие, но когда утром услышал про Кимуру...  
\- Он в больнице?  
\- Да, - несколько неуверенно ответил Цуёши. Все знали, как Шинго относился к лидеру.  
\- Хорошо. - Шинго улыбнулся и невольно коснулся пальцами губ. Был ли это сон?  
\- А как же твоя сказка про Белоснежку? - нахмурился Цуёши. Вероятно он подумал, что Шинго заболел.  
\- Я наконец понял, в чём дело, - рассмеялся Шинго. - Просто принц был круглым дураком.


End file.
